


Getting Lucky

by Alisanne



Series: In Vino Veritas [9]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-15
Updated: 2014-05-15
Packaged: 2018-02-05 13:37:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1820317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><b>A/N:</b> Written for Hogwarts365's prompt #35: “Grow old along with me! The best is yet to be, The last of life, for which the first was made.”  ~ Robert Browning, and Felix Felicis.</p>
<p><b>Betas:</b> Sevfan and Emynn.</p>
<p><b>Disclaimer:</b> The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Getting Lucky

**Author's Note:**

> **A/N:** Written for Hogwarts365's prompt #35: “Grow old along with me! The best is yet to be, The last of life, for which the first was made.” ~ Robert Browning, and Felix Felicis.
> 
> **Betas:** Sevfan and Emynn.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

Getting Lucky

~

Once Harry had drifted off, Severus sighed. _I doubt I’ll sleep, but I can at least rest my eyes._ He hadn’t slept well the previous night, however, so before he knew it he was unconscious. When he woke, the sun was high in the sky. 

Harry had shifted and was sprawled across his chest. The unconscious possessiveness implicit in the action made Severus smile. 

“--time is it?” Harry murmured into Severus’ skin as he stirred. 

Severus glanced towards the clock on his bedside table. “Almost noon.” 

“Good thing I’m not working today.” Harry yawned, lifting his head. 

“Indeed,” replied Severus, relieved that Harry didn’t seem too disappointed with him in the light of day. “Although...should I be expecting Patronuses from your friends looking for you?” 

Harry laughed. “They know I can take care of myself.” 

Severus snorted. “You have yet to convince _me_ of that, however. I suspect you really could have ended up in a ditch last night had I not been there. You need a keeper.” 

Resting his chin on Severus’ chest, Harry smiled into his eyes. “And are you applying for the job?” he asked softly.

_Yes._ Severus blinked, the words of a Browning poem coming to him. ‘Grow old along with me, the best is yet to be, the last of life, for which the first was made.’ He cleared his throat. “Someone has to.” 

Harry smiled, the light in his eyes making Severus’ heart speed up. “Then I’m lucky you’ve decided to take me on. Maybe there was Felix Felicis in my drink last night.”

Severus licked his lips. “Unlikely.” 

“Yeah, you’re probably right.” Harry shifted, pressing his erection against Severus. “So, how do I prove that I can take care of myself?” 

Severus’ hands slipped down to cup Harry’s arse. “I suppose you start by making responsible decisions. Then, once you prove to my satisfaction that you’re capable of handling your affairs, perhaps you can be allowed out on your own.” 

Harry hummed. “Sounds like this will be a long process.” 

_If I’m lucky._ “Indeed. Shall we get started?” 

Dipping his head, Harry sucked one of Severus’ nipples into his mouth. “Definitely.” 

~


End file.
